Ténèbres
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Satoshi pense à une certaine personne en tenant le pinceau de sa famille et cette personne lui donne la force nécessaire pour affronter Krad. Satoshi x Risa


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers utilisés ici appartiennent uniquement à Yukiru Sugisaki.

Ça fait du bien de retrouver ce fandom, j'aurais voulu poster plus d'histoires ici mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration et j'avais beaucoup de travail à la fac... Même si mon fandom principal c'est _Bleach_ et ses dérivés, écrire pour _DNAngel_ me fait plaisir. Du Satoshi x Risa comme d'habitude pour ceux qui me connaissent. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ténèbres<strong>

Il serrait son pinceau avec une telle poigne qu'il aurait pu se blesser la paume de sa main, ce pinceau l'envoutait et il ne pouvait résister à l'appel lancinant de l'art. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir à l'appel de son sang, autrement il en perdrait son intégrité physique et morale comme la plupart de ses ancêtres avant lui, créer lui était donc interdit.

Il soupira, il aurait voulu peindre ce tableau pour immortaliser son visage aux douces courbes, il aurait voulu pouvoir fixer son sourire innocent sur cette toile blanche. Or peindre signifiait pour lui emprisonner une âme, la corrompre à jamais: il ne voulait pas capturer Risa et l'enfermer dans cette œuvre à tout jamais, elle était bien trop précieuse pour lui.

Elle devait être pareille à une colombe qui volait dans le ciel infini à l'instar d'un Ange bénéfique qui descendait sur Terre pour regarder avec malice et amusement les Humains qui s'évertuaient à rire et sourire au cours d'une fête. Il sourit presque à cette image et pourtant son cœur ne se réchauffa guère à cette pensée, l'Ange qui hantait et dévorait son âme ne représentait en rien la paix intérieure et la joie.

C'était plutôt le contraire, il ferait tout pour anéantir ses rêves et ses désirs et il désirait ardemment Risa, elle représentait le Lys et la Rose. Elle était sa Reine des Fleurs pour lui et elle gouvernait son cœur depuis de nombreuses journées. On pensait que son cœur était et empli d'amertume mais ce n'était pas ça, il cachait ses désirs pour la protéger, Krad aurait été capable de la tuer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

A ces images, son cœur se serra et saigna, il ne voulait pas que cette situation se produise et il ferait tout pour empêcher que l'on détruise ce qui lui était cher. Il devait réussir à conserver cet être si unique qu'était Risa et devait la défendre tel un preux Chevalier avec sa Dame. Il sourit plus doucement cette fois à cette comparaison qui était on ne peut plus réaliste.

Krad lui avait déjà fait savoir par le passé qu'il l'accepterait pas d'autres personnes dans la vie le Satoshi et il lui avait déjà envoyé des ondes douloureuses lorsqu'il se trouvait face à la belle Rose. Il savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille et n'oubliait jamais de lui faire comprendre qui devait régner dans son cœur. Cependant, Satoshi n'était pas dupe et il savait très bien que Krad profiterait de la moindre faiblesse pour prendre possession de son âme.

Possession, il n'était que ça pour le Maître Ailé de la Lumière rien d'autre qu'un objet à maîtriser, à dresser pour en faire le parfait esclave. Il lui rappelait chaque jour les bienfaits de sa présence à l'intérieur de son âme mais Satoshi n'y croyait pas un mot. Krad n'était rien d'autre que de la pourriture et il le renfermerait dans sa prison: un tableau, il n'était qu'une œuvre créée par ses ancêtres après tout, rien de plus.

Cette pensée lui redonna subitement la force de lutter contre l'Ange Blanc et de lui faire savoir qui était le vrai maître du destin des Hikari ici. Les Hikari étaient réputés pour leur grande force mentale et leurs immenses pouvoirs dans le monde artistique. Ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine bien entendu et personne n'avait encore réussi à surpasser leur talent sur Terre, seul un être divin pouvait certainement leur apprendre davantage sur l'art.

_-Mais je suis un Etre Divin Maître Satoshi. _

Satoshi sourit narquoisement: Krad pensait encore lui affirmer le contraire avec le temps mais il ne le croyait pas, ayant accès à la mémoire ancestrale de ses ancêtres grâce à la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Il pouvait en sentir les effets sur les moindres particules de son corps, il en vibrait tous les jours et le fait de tenir un pinceau dans ses mains accentuait les vibrations.

Ces vibrations auraient pu le rendre fou s'il ne pensait pas constamment à celle qui éclairait son coeur tous les jours. Risa Harada serait son salut et il le savait - à la fin des Ailes Noires qu'il se devait de détruire définitivement. L'oeuvre était tellement maléfique qu'elle pouvait anéantir une ville entière et il ne le permettrait pas préférant se tuer au lieu de voir le jour où ça se produirait se lever.

Ce jour, il serait fort pour elle et elle serait certainement à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter le monstre des Hikari. Elle aimait peut-être Dark mais elle sentait certainement qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle, il vivait dans le corps d'un autre et cet autre aimait sa soeur jumelle. Elle se sentait mal en pensant à cet amour qui liait cet être et sa soeur, elle aimait un être qui vivait dans l'amour de sa soeur.

Ces pensées la faisait souffrir mais elle s'en libérerait et serait encore plus forte qu'auparavant, Satoshi le savait et il pouvait déjà imaginer le soleil qu'elle serait ce jour-là.

* * *

><p>Poster une review ne prend que quelques secondes alors que moi il me faut des heures pour écrire. R&amp;R bien entendu pour ceux et celles qui postent une review. :)<p>

Les critiques sont acceptées: pour moi il est important de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas, et dites pourquoi.


End file.
